Too Old, Too Young
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Months pass and all Wendy wants to do is be back with Peter again.


Too Old, Too Young:

Wendy was glad to be home. Of course she was. She was back with her Mother and Father and soon she would grow up. In a few years she would be an adult, finished with school and out in the world on her own. This was a good thing, of course it was. She knew that. So why didn't she believe it? Why did she hate every moment? Why each time she spoke about him did her heart thump faster, and whenever she thought about him tears filled her eyes?

She knew exactly why, though she tried to deny it even to herself. It was because of him. She could never forget him. She could never move on from him. She loved him with all her heart. He was the one her secret kiss belonged to. He was her first love. Her true love. And he would never grow up. Each night as she laid down to sleep the tears in her eyes fell and fell, and they didn't stop until she was dreaming. Dreaming of him. Of being with him. Of being where she truly belonged. In Neverland with him. Her Peter Pan.

She missed him, she realised with shock, more than she had missed her parents when she was in Neverland before. A month passed and she didn't forget anything about him. She still remembered his face as though he had been standing in front of her moments before. She still remembered his voice like he was still talking to her. She still remembered the way he taught her to fly, and loved her stories...

Her stories. He told her he'd be back to hear stories about himself. His voice had promised her that he'd be back. He told her he'd wouldn't forget her. He'd never forget her. So why hadn't he come back? Each night she sat on the window sill, with the window open, looking out as she told all her brothers stories of him. Amazing stories. She always left out the sad parts though. The parts about how lonely Peter was before Wendy and how he must've been completely alone afterwards. Each time she told his stories she looked out onto the night sky, willing him to come back and take her home. She never look at her brothers because she knew if they saw her face while she was telling these stories they would see the loneliness and the loss she was feeling. They would see her broken heart written all over her face. She couldn't let them see that, she was the girl, she was the eldest, she had to act grown-up and grown-ups were strong. She had to be strong.

But she didn't want to grow up. She wanted to stay young forever. She had been so wrong when she said she didn't. She wanted to stay young, to enjoy life and have fun. She wanted to be with Peter Pan, forever. All her old dreams didn't matter to her anymore. All she wanted was to be with Peter. So each night, she would continue to sit on the window sill until he came. If he came. He had to come. He just had to.

PPPPPPPPPP

Another month passed and still every night Wendy sat on there watching out. Some nights she fell asleep on the window sill, some nights she didn't sleep at all. She didn't want to risk missing him if he did come. _When _he did come, because she refused to believe he wouldn't come. Her parents started to notice something was wrong, but she never told them what she wanted to do. Safely tucked under her pillow was a note to them, though. So that when she disappeared they wouldn't wonder and worry about her. They'd know she was safe and happy.

Wendy was right to continue believing and watching for Peter Pan, because after two months 1 week and 3 days he finally returned. Wendy saw him from the distance as he flew towards the house. All of her brothers were lost in dream world because of how late it was. She knew it was selfish but Wendy was glad of this, because it meant she had Peter to herself. She could tell him she was wrong. When she first saw him she thought she was seeing things, or that she was dreaming. She couldn't believe that the one thing she had been waiting for for so long was finally here.

'PETER!!!!!' She called as loudly as possibly without waking the boys. He landed on the window sill beside her.

'Hello Wendy' He looked exactly the same. Nothing at all was different. No she was wrong, something was different. While he still looked happy, he didn't look as happy. He looked lonelier.

'Peter!' Wendy couldn't help but smile broadly, without warning she threw her arms around him. 'You came back'

'I said I would' He told her, with that same cheeky smile.

'I've been waiting for you' Wendy told him. 'I've missed you'

Peter shuffled nervously. He wanted to admit he had missed her as well, but he didn't know how to. After a pause he said; 'I…I have a thimble for you, Wendy' and leaned forward to kiss her.

'I want to come back to Neverland with you' Wendy blurted out. She rushed on 'I don't want to go up. I want to stay young like you. With you'

A smile lit up the whole of Peter's face. 'Happy thoughts' he told her, and Tinker Bell appeared to provide the fairy dust needed for Wendy to fly.

'Happy thoughts' agreed Wendy. All she had to do was think of Peter and she was in the air. She held his hand and pulled him up with her. Seconds later they were out the window.

_Goodbye John, Michael, and found boys _Wendy whispered in her head.

The second star to the right and straight on 'til morning. Wendy Darling was finally home.


End file.
